


A little game

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Draco shook his head as he realized they we're already at a smaller childhood home made out of that he remembered. his mama Narcissa was standing outside the gate almost like she was waiting for them. he let go of Scorpius hand and let the little boy run the last little way to his nana as he walked slowly towards the two."Here you go."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055915
Kudos: 18





	A little game

"daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."

Draco looked up from the newspaper as his son Scorpius ran down the hall.

"Scorpius don't run inside." He said catching the 2 year olds attention.

Scorpius stopped unfinished walking the seven steps to his daddy. he lifted up chubby arms asking to be picked up. Draco noticed his son clenching something in his tiny Fists.

"What's this my little Bumblebee?" Draco asked while also taking what his son was holding. it was a piece of paper, he opened it and read it.

_**A little game to start off the season, to fine your first clue you must go to the first place we met.A little game** _

Draco looked up from the letter and looked back down at his son.

"What is your papa planning little guy? hmm?" he tickled his sons tummy making the little blond giggle.

"Hmm, the place we first met huh?" he knew exactly where that was so he look on the list to see if there were any errands that needed done in that area.

new robes for Scorpius 

Draco smiled.

"Hey Scorp, you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

He heard his son cheer and ran to go get his shoes.

* * *

"How can I help you?" the lady behind the counter at the Rope shop asked.

"My husband scheduled an appointment for our son to get new holiday robes.".

The lady look down at the scheduling book and nodded.

"Madam Malkin will be with you in about 15 minutes, if you wouldn't mind taking a seat over there, we will be with you in jest a few minutes."

Draco nodded.

about 30 minutes later Scorpius had new robes and Draco was standing in line to pay for said robes. when he was handed his receipt he was also handed another folded up paper that he still had his husband's Messi scroll on it.

After he handed the cashier the proper amount of money and he took Scorpius hand and they left the shop and he opened the next piece of paper, and it read.

**Hope you enjoyed the shopping trip, and now for your next stop go to the place where we had our first date.**

Draco smiled and look down at his son.

"Are you hungry Scorpius?"

Draco shrunk down are shopping bags from Madam malkin's and slipped it into his pocket. next he took Scorpius his hand and made his way to the nearest fluke Network.

* * *

Stepping out of the fireplace into The Three Broomsticks was a short trip.

He quickly found a table and motion for one of the toddler seats to float over to their table. once Draco and his son were settled down a waiter came over and Draco ordered each of them a nice warm drink and a nice bowl of soup. Draco remember to cast a non sticking charm on his son's clothes since he didn't know to bring a bib.

After the two had finish their soups an ordered a nice delicious piece of cake they got their bill and was also handed another slip of paper which Draco read before unbuckling his son from his seat. the paper read.

**Hope you and Scorpius enjoyed your lunch and I bet you ordered the exact same piece of dessert that we had on our first date. you're halfway done just two more stops.**

**For your next clue you must travel down the road that led you to the place where you asked me to be yours and where I said yes.**

"Where I asked him to be mine? and where he said yes?"

Draco smiled and lifted Scorpius up and placed him on his hip.

"Hey Scorp you want to go visit Nana?"

* * *

Draco took a deep breath as he calms his son, this was only Scorpius second time doing apparition.

"you okay now Scorp?" Draco rubbed his son's back.

Scorpius nodded and looked up at his daddy.

Draco smiled and put Scorpius on his feet and then grabbed his son's hand and made their way up the road.

As he looked around Draco remembered. that day so well.

_flashback_

_"Draco what are you doing?" Harry ask._

_"There's something I wanted to show you but we couldn't apparate into the manor cuz what I want to show you is outside of it." Draco said._

_end a flashback_

"look daddy look it's Nana!"

Draco shook his head as he realized they we're already at a smaller childhood home made out of that he remembered. his mama Narcissa was standing outside the gate almost like she was waiting for them. he let go of Scorpius hand and let the little boy run the last little way to his nana as he walked slowly towards the two.

"Here you go." 

Draco accepted the paper that his mother gave him and read what it said.

_**congratulations! one more stop to go on this journey. take a moment have a cup of tea, but then when you're done with that you're next and last clue it's at the place where we found out about our little Scor.** _

so this game was leading him back to where it all began, home. a little cottage he shared with his husband and son.

He looked up from the letter and looked towards his mother who just gave him a small smile before going back to what her grandson was showing her.

* * *

when Draco and Scorpius arrived back at their house the older blond made their way to the living room, when he entered the room sitting on the table next to Harry's chair was another piece of white paper. he walked over and picked it up reading it it said;

_**love. hopefully you have made it to this spot where I first revealed to you the fact that I was pregnant and we were going to be accepting a little bundle of joy into our arms in loving family.** _

_**after you read this please make your way upstairs to the guest bedroom.** _

Draco smiled and slipped the paper into his robe pocket before scooping up Scorpius and making their way upstairs.

when he got to the guest room door he saw that there was a sign on the outside of it, it read.

behind the door is a very special surprise.

Draco a look down at his son, took a deep breath and open the door.

Draco was taken aback for when he open the door he was hit buy different colored confetti in the sight of his husband standing in a light blue and pink robe and a sign on the wall proclaiming.

**' hi Daddy, can't wait to see you and Papa soon.'**

"Surprise!" Harry said approaching Draco and giving him a smile as he reached up to rub Scorpius head.

Draco just stood there in shock as he tried to process what his husband was telling him.

"We're going to, we're having another baby?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and stretch up to give Draco a kiss.

Draco smiled and scooped Harry up into his arms and cheered as he said;

"Another baby, another baby, I'm going to be a dad again."

Harry smiled chuckled and just nodded as he held his family close to him. He cradled his stomach and smiled at the thought of his new little bundle of joy.


End file.
